


O Memories,Hope You fade away from Me

by hypochondriaced



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, wow this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriaced/pseuds/hypochondriaced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise had another dream About his Past Self again, A voice keeps cracking "H d Yo sh Na g c ka"<br/>Haise kep't having bad memories about this and He can't keep it out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Memories,Hope You fade away from Me

_**"Lets go...Home"**  _it was a voice he could not stop remembering.

Haise kept having the same worst nightmare for the past few weeks.

 

 _"Yo,Sassan?"_ Shirazu asks _"Are ya Okay?"_

Haise didn't answer.cracked sounds of screaming,That was all Haise could hear.

 

Haise felt unconsious most of the time during the meeting,

Haise couldn't even remember what Akira and the Other Investigators we're saying.

 

_"Meeting has Ascended "_

 

 _"Uhh Sassan,Are You Okay?,I kept asking you during the meeting,You kinda look pale._ Shirazu asked again.

_"_

_Yeah,its Just this..Voice i keep hearing."_ Haise answered.

 

_"_ _Was it the dream again?"_

 

_Haise just let out a sigh._

_"_

_I think ill go talk with Arima today."_ Haise implied.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
